A Cadet's Guide to Sector 001 Earth
| reformat = | reprint = | pages=32 | duopages = | ISBN= | printed = | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Introduction Summary Last Unicorn Games RPG, from Starfleet Academy boxed set (1999). References Characters John Christopher • Zefram Cochrane • Leonardo da Vinci • Cyrano Jones IV • Lok Ketsral • Palla'hari • Tephira Prilem • Rembrandt • Khan Noonien Singh • Joseph Sisko • Arinda Skaelas • Stel (chef) • Tarnoc • Arthur Tillingham • Titian • T'Shenn • Mark Wells Starships and vehicles : • • Constellation class • Galaxy class • Intrepid class • Norway class • Saber class • Steamrunner class • Sovereign class Locations Cities and planetary locations :Auckland • Australia • Bangalore • Beijing • Burroughs City • Christchurch • • • Elysium Mons • French Quarter • Huygenstadt • India • Lake Armstrong • London • New Berlin • New Orleans • New York City • New Zealand • Olympus Mons • Paris • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sydney • Thames River • Tokyo • Tycho City • Utopia Planitia • Valhalla Basin • Viking City • Wellington • Wells Center • Zefram Cochrane Library Outposts and stations :Earth Station McKinley • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Jupiter Outpost 92 • Jupiter Station • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Saturn Starbase One • Starfleet Academy Flight Range • Mimas Emergency Facility • Flight Range Ops • Firing Range • Pluto Station • Starbase 173 Planets and planetoids :Earth (Luna) • Qo'noS • Ferenginar • Mars (Deimos, Phobos) • Venus • Mercury • Jupiter (Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto) • Saturn (Mimas, Hyperion, Titan) • Uranus • Neptune • Pluto (Charon) • Prosperpine Stars and systems :Sol system Stellar regions :Sector 001 • Oort cloud • Asteroid belt • Van Allen belt • Io torus • Mars Perimeter Races and cultures Andorian • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Human • Klingon • Tellarite • Tiburonese • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Academy • United Earth Republic • United Federation of Planets • Ring Tours • Smithsonian Institute • Terran Academy of Sciences • Daystrom Institute • Dytallix Mining Corporation • Tellarite Mining Company • Janus Mining Consortium Other references :Mars Defense Perimeter • LaGrange Point • Superintendent • planetary ring • Great Dark Spot • Michaelson Gravimetric Array • Mon Sorali Spa • Titan Space Needle • dome • Retro • Explorer's Hall • Wayfarer Base • Huygenstadt Prize • Galileo Observatory • Europa Ecological Mapping Program • Jovian Mining Facility • deuterium • Delta 10 • Stel's • nalth 'uQ'a' • Gagh • Rokeg blood pie • Red Spot Cafe • Red Spot • Tillingham's • Cyrano's House of Wonders • Emergency Medical Hologram • Spican flame gem • Rigelian jewel egg • Andorian wind chime • Mars Colony 3 • Tranquility Base • Apollo Bowl • Caloris Basin • Khepera Chromosphere Solar Observatory • Bell Riots • Federation Hall • Golden Gate Park • The Five Stars • The Paisley Hothouse • Anderson's Steak House • Viva Italiana • QeHlaq pach • Tes'ron Hival • Louvre • Victory of Samothrace • Venus de Milo • Notre Dame • Paris Opera House • Empyrean House • Café des Artistes • Maison Colline • Le Roi du Soleil • Tower of London • Hyde Park • World War III • Buckingham Palace • Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum • The Lion & Dove Tavern • The Restaurant at the Ritz • Confederate Memorial Hall • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • Old N'awlins Kitchen • Broadway • Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts • Museum of Natural History • United Earth Republic Headquarters • Forbidden City • Beijing Zoo • Great Wall of China • Tian An Men Square • Sydney Opera House • Ginza Appendices Background information *"A Cadet's Guide to Sector 001 Earth" was the name of a program that Bashir and O'Brien gave to Nog in "Little Green Men". Images External link * Category:Memory Beta stubs (publication) Category:RPG books